Where We're Needed
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Six years have passed since the end of OZ. With the esteemed Pilots who had become reputable within the military, spread out over the colonies and Earth, it wasn't surprising that they had not come in contact with one another for five years. Now, they will be brought back together after a long reprieve, for better or for worse.


**Where We're Needed**

**Summary:** Six years have passed since the end of OZ. With the esteemed Pilots who had become reputable within the military, spread out over the colonies and Earth, it wasn't surprising that they had not come in contact with one another for five years. Now, they will be brought back together after a long reprieve, for better or for worse.

**Anime/Manga: **Gundam Wing/InuYasha

**Pairing: **Kagome/Duo

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

After Colony Year 201; yeah, kind of a time skip since A.F 195, but then...time flies when there is so much of it to waste. He should know; passing for a Priest while double dealing as a bounty hunter in the shadows of the newly remodeled Maxwell Church, Duo Maxwell was a prime example of one who wasted time. Even now, lying outside sun basking, stupidly still dressed all in black, he wore his shades and lay back with his eyes shut to the reality of Colony L2.

Lying beside him on the lawn was his laptop, the screen open and a news article with a woman dressed in a grand gown and crown in the picture. Beside her, a guard dressed in all black, a scowl on his face as he gripped his gun and pointed it to a bunch of Anti-Peace Extremists. Just the normal news on Earth, but to say it was getting old would be an understatement. The headline read: _**Peacecraft Queen Placed in Jeopardy at Peace Treaty Signing!**_

Who tries to shoot down the queen at a treaty signing?! Duo knew who would do it. A rather large group of Radicals which had been calling themselves the Nuclear Black Widows; he'd heard plenty about them but had stayed out of it otherwise.

From his _inside sources_ and the news anchors following that particular group of...Radicals, he got plenty of information on the group, as well as the individuals being shot at by them, not that he didn't have enough information on them as it is but it was always nice to hear about how his trigger happy friend was doing, though he could do without the mention of Relena.

"FATHER MAXWELL!"

"Ah~!" He sat up as a pair of arms was suddenly thrown around him, his sunglasses falling lopsided on his face at the sudden motion. In his arms was a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She was six years old if Duo's observations were anything to brag about. "Mila, what are you doing outside?"

"Duo is being mean!"

"Am not!"

"Ah...hehehe," Duo Maxwell looked to the three year old standing defiantly at the entrance to the Church. That was another thing. Not many knew this, since Duo didn't exactly run around flaunting his stupidity, he didn't need to do that anyways since it happened naturally. He actually had a son. Not alone mind you, the boy was his and Hilde's. She had died last year from some form of illness the L2 doctors didn't know how to diagnose. Duo had...in a sense...given up his name for the boy who didn't know of his blood relation to the Father of the Maxwell Church. He only still went by Duo with the ones closest to him...otherwise, Mr. Maxwell, or Father Maxwell. "What are you doing, kid? Get over here,"

The boy fidgeted a bit with his fingers as he tapped his foot on the steps he stood on before walking up to Duo. Well, the original Duo.

"Sorry, Father Maxwell,"

Duo laughed at his son, "Don't think on it too much, but don't do it again either. Everyone has been known to make mistakes in life, it's how you grow and mature...so long as you know when you're in the wrong. Apologize."

The younger Duo frowned, not liking the fact that he had to apologize to a little girl. "Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

"...sorry Mila."

The little girl looked at him and glared, "Liar."

"Father Maxwell!"

Duo laughed, "Mila, you can't have the yard and the horse."

"Huh? I don't got a horse."

He shook his head, "What I mean is you can't have it both ways. Duo apologized, take it or leave it. He won't do it again, I have faith in him."

"Yeah, well...it's wasted on him...but I'll accept it since it will probably be the last time he says it." She ran off to play, leaving Duo and...Duo...alone together.

"...you are like me in so many ways, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm nothing like you! You're all...priestly, and I'm some street punk you took in..."

Duo shook his head, "I was a street punk too...Father Maxwell, the first Father Maxwell, he and Sister Helen took me in when I was nine, growing up knowing nothing but thieving and fighting...running and hiding. I was a trouble child, and when the group I ran around with died of the plague...I was taken in here. One of the kids had even named me, since I hadn't a name either. I was always _kid_."

"...what did the kid name you?"

"...nothing important," Duo smiled, "Father Maxwell and everyone else in the Maxwell church had been killed in a massive explosion. I was the sole survivor...I took the name Maxwell...I rebuilt this orphanage...so yes, Duo...you and I are one in the same, more than you may ever know."

"Excuse me,"

The boy and Duo turned, both looking in slight surprise at a woman with long flowing black hair that stopped at her shoulders, and bright baby blue eyes that locked on with Duo's violet blue hued eyes. This woman would...unknowingly...change their lives.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I hope you all like it! I'll update again soon, Nyan~!**


End file.
